Don't Leave
by PaladinTersias
Summary: Roxas plans on leaving the Organization. Can Axel persuade him to stay? Short little Akuroku fic. :3
1. This Isn't Goodbye

"No one would miss me."

The words echoed down the empty street. I stared in disbelief at those words; At the only friend I had made since becoming a nobody. He walked quickly and confidently, with his back to me. If I were a normal human, tears would have streaked my face, but all I could manage was a pathetic, tearless sob.

"That's not true!" I yelled, then, looking at the frame of him walking away, slowly getting smaller. "I would…" Roxas turned toward me and I could just barely make out the color of his eyes. They were that perfect shade of ocean blue, and I suddenly felt fear raise in my chest as the thought of never seeing those eyes again crossed my mind.

"No you wouldn't. You would forget about me by the day's end. Quit trying to fool me, Axel." Hostility resided in those words. They hit me like hammers, driving rusty nails into my flesh. _How could he think that? Did all those days on the clock tower mean nothing to him?_ I thought to myself, looking down at my silver-tipped boots.

"Roxas. You go thinking whatever you want." A pressure rose in my chest and I realized it was anger. Before I could control it, I spat, "Those times on the clock tower meant nothing to you, then? Being friend's means nothing to you? You think I'll just forget you, but you're wrong." I waved my hands viciously in front of me, and when he didn't reply, I began to walk away from him.

"Axel, wait."

I expected those words from him, and I stopped and waited. Walking next to me, he began to apologize, but I turned to him and put a finger to his lips. "I knew you didn't mean it," I whispered, leaning closer to his face, "And besides, you talk way too much." Before I could do anything else, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was long and soft, and when he pulled away, he smiled.

"And so do you."


	2. Twilight Town

Roxas stayed.

After a long night of simply talking to him, he decided to stay with the Organization for an undetermined period. I can't say Saix was happy to see Roxas back, and in fact, he was furious. Maybe not so much at him returning, but for leaving in the first place.

I sat alone in the little hideout Hayner, Pence, and Olette used, spinning a chakram around my finger and allowing small sparks to form on the tips. It was interesting and passed the time, as I had finished my mission early. It was a simple one, and I figured that was due to the fact that Roxas was being bogged down with the big fights.

I took the small beanbag chair from the corner and used it as a pillow. As I lay there, I let my mind wander. Thoughts of Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, and the Organization swirled in my mind...

"_Please Axel…" He moaned, looking into my eyes. "Please…" I smiled, a wide, almost wicked smile and leaned closer to his face, kissing him fiercely and with a passion I should not have possessed. He dug his nails into my shoulder blades and groaned into my mouth. _

My eyes shot open and I took in a sharp breath. Unable to keep myself awake, though, I dozed off once more...

"_Are you sure?" I asked pulling way from him, knowing what the answer would be, but still asking just to make sure. He nodded before I could even completely finish the question, and…_

I shot up. The sky was darkening and sweat ran down my face. I scratched my head, the dream fast-forwarding through my head.

Standing, I snapped my fingers and summoned a dark portal. As I walked through it, purple and black magic twisting around my body, eating my presence, a realization struck.

I wanted Roxas.


	3. Clock Tower

"Hey Axel."

Roxas took a seat next to me, two sea-salt ice creams in his hand. He offered one to me and, like always, I accepted. "Hey Roxas." I took a bite and let the salty-sweet snack melt in my mouth, savoring it's odd deliciousness. "Do you remember the first week? When you joined the Organization, I mean."

He took a moment to swallow and looked down, probably turning the question over his mind to come up with the best answer possible. "You know? I really don't. I can't seem to remember anything past Xion's arrival. But haven't we talked about this before?" He was irritated, I noticed, probably because I HAD asked multiple times.

"We have… Do you remember anything about your past? Anything at all?" I probed further.

"No, damn it! I've told you this a million times! You can't tell me haven't heard this before!"

"Hey, calm down! I was just wondering. All I want is to help you remember, got it memorized? I'm not here to piss you off." I said, hands in front of me in a don't-kill-me-please gesture. He forced a smile and sighed.

"Sorry. I… I just don't know, you know? I'm so confused about all these things I learn. Where you have memories of the emotions, I have nothing. I don't know what any of these major 'heart emotions' mean, and everyone else does, in a way. It's frustating."

_Is it wrong that his frustration is arousing me?_

I could feel an odd sensation in my chest. Something building. "It must be very frustrating, Roxas. I wish I could say I understood. But instead of focusing on what you don't know, try focusing on what you do. And maybe I could teach you of my memories of those emotions."

_What is this feeling?_

"Thanks Axel." He told me, smiling as he finished his ice cream. He shoved the stick into his pocket and looked at me.

"No problem, kid." I said jokingly. Of course, Roxas put on that offended face and I nudged him with my elbow, laughing. He laughed too. "Say Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't ever want these days to end- you know, watching the sunset with you. If you were to leave…"

"Axel… I'm not leaving."

He moved closer to me, his bright eyes catching the reflection of the sunset. His hair was a shade of harvest gold that the sun perfected.

_I'm going to cave in… I'm going to cave in._

Before I knew it, I was on top of the blond-haired boy.


	4. Almost

"Axel…" Roxas was saying, his arms around my neck, blue eye a bit watery. "Are you okay, Axel?" My arms were planted on either side of his head and my jacket was beginning to fall off. Even so, Roxas didn't seem to mind.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stammered, starting to get up. He tightened his grip and pulled me down towards him, so I lay flat on top of him. He smiled and I froze.

"Don't be, Axel. Didn't I make it obvious when I came back?"

I couldn't think of a reply. Everything seemed so cliché. So I leaned down and kissed him long and hard, with every ounce of passion my heartless body possessed. It was he who broke the kiss to take in a breath and I smirked at him, my eyes flashing. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. I inspected his body, looking at the robe that all the Organization members wore. When I thought about it, we, as in the organization, looked like clones. We all wore the same outfit and worked for the same purpose.

"Axel?" I snapped out of my trance and kissed him again. Just like in my dream, he dug his fingers into my shoulder blades, our tongues dancing. I could feel myself slipping slowly, until finally I broke the kiss and went for the zipper of his robe. I almost expected him to stop me, but he lay there, eyes closed as I unzipped and removed the robe. Beneath he wore a form-fitting black tank top and black pants.

I pressed kisses on his lips, neck, and collarbone. They were soft and made Roxas moan. I could feel my manhood throbbing against the zipper of my own pants as I continued pressing gentle kisses.

"Mmmm Axel…" Roxas muttered, his eyelids flickering. "Please Axel…"

It was my turn to moan. Those words brought back the dream and flooded me with pleasure. Excitement was mounting quickly and, with my hands shaking, I managed to remove his shirt and feel the soft flesh on his stomach and chest. I kissed him down from his lips to his bellybutton, and sensing a sexual tension, I began unbuttoning his pants.

Before I could finish, he managed to somehow flip me onto my back. He removed my robe and shirt, essentially copying what I had done. And then I understood how he felt. I knew what I wanted and he was teasing me. It must have been the same for him. I couldn't help but laugh as I flipped him back over, onto his back.

"Next time, before you go teasing me, let me finish." I half-whispered, half-growled.

I just wanted to give you a little taste of your own medicine." He whispered.

I undid the last button and pulled his pants off. Black boxers covered his manhood. I stopped for a moment. Roxas looked at me, pleadingly, and I wanted to do it so bad. But I had to make sure.

"Do you really want this, Roxas?"


	5. I Love You

It took a moment for the kid to respond. I couldn't honestly tell whether it was hesitation or if he was trying to clear his mind, but he nodded and opened those blue eyes to look into my green ones. His hand reached toward me, curling around my neck, and we kissed again, his free hand trailing down my chest and to my zipper. I moaned and pulled away.

"Ah ah ah, Roxas." I whispered, nuzzling his nose. He pulled his hand back, putting an innocent look on his face. I growled and tangled my fingers in his disheveled blond hair and kissed deep and hard. I moved against him, manhood against manhood, throbbing with desire.

He groaned beneath me, eyes closed, moving his hands blindly down my chest and then back up again. I broke the kiss to place more on his neck and down his chest. I tugged at his jeans until they were down to his ankles. He kicked them away and I went back up to stare at his boxers. Pressing kisses just below his bellybutton made Roxas squirm. My tongue followed an invisible path down to the elastic of his boxers.

I grabbed said elastic with my teeth and tugged at it, listening to Roxas's please mewls. I took my hands off his shoulders to remove the boxers. Before me, standing erect, was his member. It was bigger than I had thought for such a small kid, and that made mine throb even more behind the zipper of my pants.

"Roxas…" I muttered, moving my head back up to his belly button, and from there, trailing kisses up to his neck and finally his lips. I grinded against him, pulling moans and grunts from his lungs. He opened his eyes, just slightly, to look at me, tangling his fingers in my red hair, and I kissed him again.

"A-Axel" He was whispering, his breath coming out in short rasps. "Axel… Please…" I could see the torment I was giving him by teasing as I looked into his eyes- at his perfect face.

"Okay, Roxas. But only if you're completely sure you want this."

He looked at me with his ocean-blue eyes. "Haven't I already answered that?"

"Yes, but I want to be sure. I don't want to hurt you." I muttered, frozen on top of him with an arm on each side of his head. _It would kill me if I hurt you, Roxas. I want you to understand. _I thought to myself. _I'm not going on until I'm sure you want this._

He squirmed beneath me, a pleading look on his face. "I'm certain…" Was all he could seem to manage. I finally let myself go.

Down I went, kissing him fast and passionately, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. We breathed each other in, rolling and squirming on the ground, grinding against each other. Roxas went for my zipper again and this time I allowed him to unzip my pants, which I quickly kicked off, all while continuing to kiss him.

I sat up and took off my boxers in one fluid motion. I took one of his legs and draped it over my shoulder and paused at his entrance.

"Roxas, this is going to hurt." I told him. He nodded, but I knew he wouldn't be ready for the pain. No one ever was their first time. Slowly, I pushed forward, sliding into him.

No matter how ready he said he was, he probably never expected the pain that followed, as he dug his fingers into my arms and screamed in pain, his eyes shooting open. "shhhhh…" I whispered, cupping his face with my hands, and pressing gentle kisses on his lips and then kissing him. When the pain dulled, he moved against me and sighed.

Again, I slowly pushed forward, deeper into him and then retreated, repeating this several times at a steady pace.

"F-Faster, Axel!" He begged, catching my rhythm and moving along with it, hands back on my shoulders. I could only obey and I quickened my pace. We were both gasping between thrusts, sweat forming on out bodies. I could sense he was reaching his peak, and so was I.

"Ahhhh Roxas!" I growled, suddenly slamming into him, about to come. "ROXAS!"

"Axel!"

We both screamed at nearly the same moment. I came in a wild torrent, my toes curling. White fluid erupted from Roxas's manhood as I fell onto his chest, taking the breath out of both of us.

"Sorry…" I muttered as we lay there, our breathing heavy and eyes half closed.

"It's okay… Axel?"

I opened my eyes just a little and muttered, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

A smile spread across my face.

"I love you too."


End file.
